


Chosen To Stay

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Abduction, Claiming, Coming of Age, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love, Name-Calling, Pregnancy, Teasing, Theft, feels with Patricia, thinkofanygoodtagstellme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: More Impure's are needed for The Beast but one is chosen by Dennis for some fun later but things don't turn out the way he thought it would.
Relationships: Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Patricia (Split)/Original Female Character(s), The Beast (Split)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Girl

****

Dennis didn't want to argue, but they kept bickering. Patricia was trying to say something, but Orwell was complaining about the risk of getting caught. Dennis decided to silence them all, as he continued to drive down the street, on the look out for any impures. He could feel it in the air, there was danger and sin drifting around. He would find someone and then present them to the Beast, they would celebrate.

A young teen named Evey goes through the aisles of a food shop, running her fingers over the sweets, thinking about which one she wanted most, she glances around for cameras. She gets a wild idea, twirling her dark brown hair around her finger, she grabs some of the candy and puts it down into her sports bra underneath the front of her overall shorts. And starts leaving the store.

Dennis pulled the car into park, "Hush up!" He shouted at Hedwig for yelling. As he stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut as he tried to clear the voices in his head. Across the street, he caught sight of a young girl with bigger breasts than she should have for her age. He continued to watch her, as he noticed the sharp outline of a candy wrapper in her shirt. He frowned, crossing the street towards her.

She looks over at him and knows she was about to get caught, she takes off and almost gets hit by an on coming car just barely.

Dennis shouts out of frustration, before continuing to chase after her.

She gets in a hidden area and falls down, skinning her knee, she holds it and starts to cry.

Rounding the corner quickly, Dennis blinks at the empty street. He scans the area, falling silent as he tried to listen out. He hears the faint huff of sobs, and follows after the sound.

She wipes at the blood on her knee with a tissue that was in her pocket "'Ssss' that stings"

Dennis's eyes narrow, as he starts to the notice a bit of her presence. He creeps up, before jumping out at her. Catching her before she could escape.

"Put me down!" she yells.

He carries her up into his arms, and begins the walk back towards street. "Why should I put you down? I should be taking you to a jail cell."

"And what are you, a cop?" she huffs.

He chuckled, "No. Something much worse." He rounded the corner, and made quick work of unlocking the car. He tossed her in the boot and slammed it shut.

She beats at the inside, trying to get out.

Dennis quickly steers away from the curb, as he drives home. He tried not to speed, but the excitement underneath his skin made him jumpy. He pulled into his driveway, and then swung the boot open.

She tries to jump out at him and run.

But Dennis was prepared, he easily caught her again. Lifting her up into his arms and carrying her inside. "If you keep running away like this, I'm going to have to chain you up."

"Why you taking me here?!" she yells and kicks her legs around.

"Because I don't trust you to be on the streets." He shrugged, "Or who knows, maybe I'll sell you to someone."

"Sell me how, as a prostitute?" she huffs.

He nodded, kicking the front door open and carrying her down the hallway, to the very last door. "With a mouth like yours, I'm sure you'll make me a great profit."

"Your a big meanie!" she screams in his face.

He chuckled, flicking on the light switch and dropping her on the makeshift mattress. "What are you going to do about it?"

She rushes at him and starts hitting at his chest with her smaller fists.

He smiles down at her, finding it oddly endearing. "Come on, love. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Why did you really bring me here?" she sighs deeply through her nose.

He walks her back to the bed, finally taking the time to stare at her, noticing all the smaller details that build up her features. "Because I know what kind of monster you are."

"I'm not a monster, you are, you kidnapped me so you are the monster!" she bares her teeth at him.

He growls, leaning forward and staring right into her eyes. "I know what you are." He breathed out, "And you disgust me."

She growls back at him the best she can "You disgust me more, you big jerk!"

He scoffs, "Don't be so childish." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Did you want anything to eat, or are you going to be alright with all the lollies you stole?"

"It wasn't lollies, it was a chocolate bar, some bubble gum and beef jerky, oh and a can of soda" she reaches down the front of her t shirt and pulls the items out, throwing them onto the bed.

He shakes his head at her, "You are a little thef. I hope that's enough for your dinner tonight."

"No I still could eat"

He sighs, "Fine, I'll make you something then." He eyes her cautiously for a moment, before an idea comes to him. "Did you want to watch some tv, while I cook? Just as long as you don't try to run away. Otherwise you're never coming out of this room again."

"Okay" she crosses her arms over her chest.

He nods hesitantly, moving towards the door and slowly opening it for her.

She walks past him into the hallway.

He followed behind her onto the kitchen, as he began to fish out ingredients from the fridge.

"Are you really going to sell me?" she asks sitting down at the table.

He shrugged, "Don't know yet."

"Why not?"

He gave her a glare, as he began to cut up veggies. "Because I don't know how annoying you'll be yet."

"Your annoying.." she says under her breath.

He slams the knife he's holding down onto the chopping board. "What's your problem? I could have handed you to the police for what you've done, and instead your just whinning like a child."

"You said it first!" she crosses her arms, leaning back slightly in her chair.

He huffed, "Stop being so smart with me girl." He tossed the veggies in a pan, cooking it up with some butter. "why don't you come stir this, while I cook the steak."

"Fine" she gets up and walks over, taking the spoon to stir the veggies, she huffs and mumbles under her breath "You're a veggie"

He slaps her ass for that one, as he chucks the meat into another fry pan. "Stop being cheeky."

"Ow!" she throws a snow pea at him.

He chuckles, as they cook together.

"You're still a veggie" she sticks her tongue out at him.

He ignores her this time, serving out the steaks before taking the spoon off her and serving the veggies. He grabs both plates and takes them to the kitchen table, before returning to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

"Can I have one?"

He scoffed, "How old are you?"

"14"

He chuckled, "Yeah try again in 7 years."

"So you are keeping me alive, huh?" she asks raising a brow.

"Alcohol doesn't kill you. It just makes you relaxed. And to be honest you and alcohol would be a bad painful mix."

"Are you saying if I got myself drunk, you'd take advantage of me?"

He chuckled, "You don't have to be drunk for me to take advantage of you girly."

"I knew you were an asshole" she says looking stern.

He sends her a wink, knowing it would rile her up.

"Ass" she says under her breath.

He ignores her again, digging into his dinner as he feels Hedwig edging into the light. He fought him back, looking at the girl again. "So what's your name?"

"Evey"

He nods, "That's a pretty name."

"Since when are you nice all of a sudden, hm, still trying to take advantage of me?"

He shook his head, "Forget it." He mumbled.

"Yeah you better" she crosses her arms, looking away.

"I don't have to forget it. I can have you anytime." He chuckled, "Don't you understand that you're mine now?"

"You saying that just proves how slimy you really are" she grits her teeth at him.

He banged his fists on the table, "I'm not slimy!"

"Yes you are!" she mocks him by hitting her fists on the table too.

He stands up, "You don't have to be a little bitch about it. You're lucky I'm not sending you down on your knees." He spat.

"Slime bucket" she spits at him and it lands on his shirt.

He frowns at her, clenching his fists by his side. "Get back in your room."

"At least I'll be away from you" she walks past him and down the hallway to her room, slamming the door.

He takes a moment to relax himself, breathing deeply and finishing off his dinner and drink. After cleaning up, and leaving the plates up to dry. He finally walks down the hall, and knocks on her door.

"Go away" she yells.

He sighs, "Evey, I'm going to open the door."

She just lays there on her bed turned away from him.

He opens the door, stepping in and frowning at the sight of her. He walks in the room, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Look, im sorry for what I said. You're just really good at pissing me off."

"Good" she says simply, taking a deep breath.

He tsks giving her a glare. "You wanna apologise for anything?"

"Nope, kiss my ass"

He smirks, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her ass.

"Ew I didn't mean literally, weirdo" she rolls her eyes.

He leans over her on the bed, pressing his palms on either side of her head. "Maybe it'd be better for you if you weren't so sarcastic all the time."

"Well maybe it'd be better if you weren't a slime all the time also"

He smirked, putting all his weight on one hand, as he reaches to move a strand of her hair aside. "I'm not slime. When you get older, you'd be able to call it as it is. It's just sleaze."

"So your a slimy sleaze?"

His hand moved down to her shoulder as it fiddle with her bra strap, underneath her shirt. He gave her a grin, "Guess so."

She slaps him "Stop being that way!"

He frowns at her, "Stop being a little bitch."

"Just go away.." she turns back over, getting upset.

He rolls her back over, pressing a hand to her shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate you.. you adults are all alike"

"I'm not like anyone."

"Yes you are, now leave me alone.." she puts her hands over her face.

He frowned at her, "Jeez you're so boring."

"I know why your saying that, it's just to fluster me" she sighs.

He smirks, "Is it working?"

"But why would you do that?"

He shrugged, "Don't read into it."

"What's the point of keeping me here?" she asks crossing her arms again.

"Because I wanted you."

"But why me?"

He shrugs again, looking away from her.

"You are just like the rest of them, taking me in then not really giving a fuck about me" she turns her head, starting to tear up.

He sighs, "Geez you really are a 14 year old girl."

"Well yeaah" she snaps.

He huffs, "Ugh what have I done." He groans.

"I live with my foster parents, if you can even call them that, more like monthly check suckers" she rolls her eyes.

He frowns, looking over at her again. "They don't care about you?"

"Heck no, they just want the free money they get for me or more like for them, I have to take care of myself, so I started stealing" she sighs.

He places a comforting hand to her shoulder, "Sorry you got stuck with a bunch of dickheads."

"Yeah well, it's just the way it turned out, can't do shit about it" she puts her head down.

"You can." He said, meeting her eyes. "You can kill them."

She shakes her head, giving him an odd look "Seriously?"

He nods, "I'll help you."

"I don't want any part in something like that"

"I can do it for you."

"If you do it..just, don't tell me the details" she sighs deeply.

"Don't you want to see them bleed out?"

"No, eww"

He ran a finger down her chin, "But they would be so proud."

"Who would?"

"I'd be proud." He corrected, running his hand through her hair.

"I'm assuming you were going to go do it anyway, regardless?"

He shrugged, "If you didn't want me to kill them, I won't. It's just an offer, love. But it's up to you."

She changes the subject quickly "There's more of you isn't there?"

"There's only one of me." He replies firmly. Only half answering the question.

"Fine don't really answer the question, sleaze ball" she crosses her arms.

"Well it's personal, and none of your business." He huffed.

"Well if I'm stuck here, then I want to meet anyone else living here" she huffs harder.

He sighed, "Fine, there are a few of me. But they're more like voices in my head, every now and then they'll... Take over and have a turn in the body."

"Ohh DID huh?"

He blinked at her, "Uh yeah?"

"Hm Okay" she shrugs it off like it was nothing. "I'll meet them after I sleep" she yawns and gets under the covers, closing her eyes "Nighty night"

He sighs, "Goodnight." He leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead. Before standing and moving towards the door.

She mumbles very softly, not really thinking about it "Night dadda"

He looks back at her in surprise, before leaving and locking her door. He then continued into his own room. 

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evey hits her 18th birthday and the Beast has plans for her after all

Time passed and she continued to live or more or less be held by Dennis and the other personalities did grow to love her for their own, it was days before her 18th birthday, she stood in front of the tall mirror looking at the pretty cotton dress Barry made for her to wear on here Big Day.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" she says softly, brushing her hair.

Dennis steps in, smiling at her as he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "You're beautiful, baby."

"Aww thanks, wanna help me with my hair?" she hands him the hairbrush.

He nods, slowing brushing her hair back.

"That feels nice, I love being pampered" she giggles.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her shoulder, "I'm glad you love it. Because I love pampering you."

"Does the dress look like it fits okay?"

He hums, "Sure does."

She spins around in it, showing it off "Well I do like the color and it flows nicely"

"It looks amazing. You just have to be careful to not spill anything on it" he teased.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll give me grief if I even got cake on it too" she laughs, "Take it off" she mimics his voice making a stern face.

He chuckles, "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Sometimes" she pouts her lips out and smiles.

He shakes his head, "Sorry about that."

She playfully pushes his shoulder "Pfft it isn't that bad"

He grabs her hand, staring at her for a moment. He feels himself tear up, as he sends her a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"You just grew so fast "

She hugs him tightly, giving him a kiss on his cheek "I love you"

"Love you too." He runs a hand down her arm.

She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder and gets him to slow dance with her.

He holds her hips, swaying gently. He didn't want to think of someone else having her, someone else holding her the way he loved to.

She starts to hum a sweet tune as they dance.

He lets his eyes fall closed, enjoying the moment and trying to push his worries aside.

She suddenly sticks her finger in his ear giving him a wet willy with a laugh "Got ya!"

"ew gross." He yelps.

"Pfft don't be such a baby" she teases.

He shrugs her away, "Whatever."

"Whatever" she repeats and sticks her tongue out.

He scoffed, "You really are still a child."

"Well you still act like a slime" she turns away, with her nose up in the air, crossing her arms.

He chuckles, "You love it, baby." He gently traces his hands around her waist.

"Okay you got me there" she says in defeat.

"so what did you want to do for your birthday?"

"Oh I thought you and everyone else had a plan of some kind" she smirks.

He chuckles, "Well we did have a little something planned. But it's stupid, we don't have to do it."

"What is it, hm, you plan on marrying me off?" she jokes.

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "No way, wouldn't dream of it."

"Well good to hear" she laughs "It'd be that or even something weird like taking my virginity away in some kind of ritual for the Beast"

He looked away, "Yeah."

\--

**A few days later..**

and it's her birthday, everything was set up with the cake and everything, she got her dress on and Patricia did her hair, adding baby's breath to it, Evey helps make the punch which was just 7up mixed with fruit juice. She stirs it with a long spoon.

All the personalities can't contain their excitement for today, even Jade was nicer than usual as they celebrated her birthday.

Evey adds some punch to their cups and she sits down, ready for her cake.

"Happy birthday, love." Dennis beams, lighting the candles.

"Thank you" she smiles brightly, she looks at the candles glowing on her pretty cake and feels very happy to had made it this far in her life, grateful even, she makes a wish and blows them out.

He cheers at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you all for this wonderful birthday" she smiles.

"Thank you for giving our life purpose."

She gets up and hugs him, giving him kisses on both cheeks "Thank you for doing the same for mine"

He smiles widely, as he began to cut up the cake and serve her a piece.

She digs right into it, letting out a satisfied hum "Mmm this is sweet and moist and spot on with the flavor"

He chuckled, tasting it himself. "Yeah Patricia made it."

She finishes her cake quickly and her punch "That punch is sure good" she says as she washes off her plate at the sink.

He nods in agreement, sipping his own. "You don't have to clean up, baby. I'll do it."

"Uh Oh, to late" she laughs, adding her dishes to the dishwasher.

He frowns "You're making me look bad." He said, as he carried his own plate to the dishwasher.

She sticks her tongue out at him with a chuckle, taking his plate and adding it in the washer.

He chuckles, returning to the table and putting the cake into a container and placing it in the fridge.

"So I'm ready for my gift now" she laughs.

He smirked, "Aren't you too old for gifts now?"

She pauses a moment thinking and shakes her head "Nah"

He chuckled, pulling a small box out from his pocket and passing it to her.

"Aww what could this be?" she takes it and opens it.

He holds his breath, hoping she would love it!

"Oh Sweet a necklace! Thank you Dadda" she hugs him.

Dennis stared at the necklace, following the winding pattern that encompasses a tiny heart. He knew that she wouldn't know the significance of what it meant. But he did and he was still torn between giving it to her or lying about it being for someone else.

"Will you help me with getting it on?" she turns around in front of him.

He silently accepts the necklace, looping it over her head, as he brings it in tighter around her throat. He pinched the clip, before feeding it through the loop. He delicately traces the metal band around her neck, and down her shoulders.

She turns around to face him again "How's it look?"

He could feel the Beast growl with desire, as he kept his lips pressed firmly together. He nodded softly, giving her a tight lipped smile.

"You alright?" she feels his forehead with her hand.

He nods, "Yeah." He groaned.

"Okay, well I'm going to go take a bath and get ready for bed" she kisses his cheek and leaves the room.

He wets his lips, trying to hold back the words sitting on the tip of his tongue.

\--

She goes to the bathroom and gets her hot bath ready and slips into the tub, she relaxes instantly from the warmth.

Dennis is distracting himself in the kitchen, cleaning the table, wiping the benches, wiping the inside of the oven, trying everything he could to restrain the Beast growing inside him.

After while she comes and finds him and has her robe on and her damp hair is combed back "Hey you're still up?" she asks chuckling as she gets a glass down from the cabinet.

He shrugs, "Yeah couldn't sleep I guess."

"Oh poor you, well maybe if you stopped looking at those playboy magazines you could sleep better" she jokes and gets the orange juice out of the fridge.

He choked a bit, coughing as he tries to act natural. "What about that? How does that effect sleep?"

"Staying up to late jerking off" she rolls his eyes and pours her glass.

He bits his lip, before he could stop it his eyes ran down her body appreciatively. He quickly looked away, sitting up and trying to think of other things.

She pours him a glass and hands it to him "Here"

"Thanks" he replied, his voice hoarse as he takes the glass.

"Good night dadda, Love you" she kisses his cheek very close to the corner of his mouth.

He sucks in a tight breath, holding still.

She kisses the other cheek the same way and gives him a hug.

He stiffly wraps his arms around her, as he feels the Beast suddenly lunge forward, dragging her into his lap.

She sighs deeply and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight." He said firmly, not yet releasing her from his arms.

She raises up some trying to get off his lap to leave.

He can't seem to let go of her, the Beast controlling his movements as he feels her heart beating against his chest. "Sorry."

"For what?" her heart starts to beat a bit faster.

He can't look at her, afraid of what he might do. "Remember how I told you about the Beast?"

She swallow's hard "Yes I remember"

"I think he wants... Wants you?" He said quietly, not waiting to admit that a part of him was desiring her.

"But why me?" she asks confused.

He sighed, "I thought about kidnapping other girls... But since meeting you, I didn't want or need anyone else."

"But I thought we had more of a father daughter bond, was I wrong about that?"

He stiffens again, "I thought so too." He finally turns to meet her eyes, but it feels like the air has escaped between them, as everything feels different now. The necklace draws his eyes down to her chest, and then to the curve of her breasts. He swallowed thickly, "I can give you some money, you can stay at a hotel for a few weeks, just don't tell me where."

"But I don't want to leave home, I don't want to leave you" she tears up.

He shakes his head, "You can't stay here. Even if I drove myself to the middle of the desert and threw away the keys. I would still find a way back to you."

"I guess that means even if I did run off somewhere he would still track me down" she sighs.

He shook his head, "No I would chain myself up. Wouldn't let him get you."

"I don't want to leave, I care about you to much"

He frowned, "I know baby. I care about you too."

"I'll go pack a few things.." she gets up and leaves for her bedroom.

He grips the side of the couch, restraining himself from reaching out for her. "Good." He agrees.

She packs some of her clothing into a backpack along with some other items, and swings her bag over her shoulder, she comes back to him "When will I ever see you again?"

He dares himself to look at her, "I don't know." He admits, "When I'm back in control, I'll give you a call."

She hugs him tight, kissing his cheek multiple times.

"Please." He grits, "Stop touching me."

"I just hate to have to leave you"

He nods, "I know. I hate it too. But I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"I'll call you, I promise..I love you" she quickly kisses him on the lips and runs out.

He growls, his fingers cutting into the fabric of the couch as he restrains himself. Trying not to breath in her scent, as he breaths deeply to calm down.

**\--**

She ends up in a motel room on the other side of town, she didn't want to leave very far from home. She sets up her things and settles down.

Dennis staggers towards the basement, latching chains over his arms, and across his waist. He was terrified at what could happened, but was determined to not let Evey get hurt.

\--

Days pass with no call yet from Evey.

Dennis was panting, the chains still held him but the Beast was circling around him. It's claws were digging into his muscles, driving him insane. He could barely breath, without growling.

Evey keeps looking at the phone, debating on if she should call, she takes a deep breath and picks up phone dialing his number.

The skin above his heart was splitting, the tendons swarming his ribs barely holding back the thick red muscles as it beats loudly. He was screaming, as the Beast took over. He then heard the phone ringing.

She kept trying with no answer, she started to worry for him, she ends up packing her bag and setting out for home, not caring that it was dark outside.

The Beast yanked free from the chains, running up the stairs and bursting out the front door. He picked up her scent and raced towards it.

She's just about home when she spots him coming up the street but he's running fast.

With his feet hitting the ground, the Beast snarled. Catching sight of her, as his senses were overwhelmed.

She feels stuck in place even after he's right in front of her, her heart is beating what feels like a mile an hour to her "I was coming home and..I" she says very soft and timidly.

The Beast groaned, puffing loudly as it took in the sight of her. Standing before her was someone very different to the Dennis she loved.

She started to shake and she got teary eyed, "Please..don't hurt me"

Reaching out, the Beast laid a hand on her stomach. Tightening a hold on her shirt, it tugged her forward as it's other hand reached up to touch the necklace, claiming her as his.

"Why are you doing this?"

The Beast meets her eye, staring straight through her as it heaved in a deep breath. "You are mine."

"I just want it to be like it was before..I wanted to come home" she says softly.

The Beast titled its head, staring at her intensely. "Come." He grunted, catching her arm and hauling her towards their home.

She goes straight to her room, putting her bag in the chair to unpack.

The Beast watches her from the corridor, it's chest lurching at the sight of her.

She finally gets done and walks up to him, taking his hand in hers "I missed you"

He eyed her, squeezing her hand tightly. There were so many emotions bursting through the Beast, torn between wanting to mount her and wanting to see her happy.

She hugs him suddenly, kissing his cheek "I love you so much"

He growled, gripping her hip as he tugged her closer. Inhaling her scent.

"Maybe I should get in the bath and then get ready for bed.."

It pushed out it's tongue, trailing it along her neck.

Her eyes flutter closed and she lets out a long breath.

The Beast moves a hand to her throat, holding her still as it gently touches the necklace.

She takes a deep breath and her body trembles with an unknown rush "What's happening to me?" she asks softly.

He sighs, pressing a kiss underneath her jaw. "You feel it too."

"I feel something yes" she looks into his eyes.

His panting, feeling the heat from her body, as the need to touch and feel her grew stronger.

She takes her shirt off, dropping it to the floor, her breasts on full display to him, she closes her eyes.

The Beast glared at her, devouring the sight of her. It placed it's hand over her breasts, cupping them as he leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

She moans in his mouth, falling into his arms.

The Beast growls, heaving her on the bed as it crawls on top of her. Not breaking their kiss.

Evey begins to feel like her body is on fire from his touches and she feels glued to the spot like his presence alone is keeping her in place, she kisses back getting more desperate.

His fingers catch in her pants, as he drags them down her legs, trailing his tongue over the peek of her breasts, and down towards her stomach.

Her heart beats faster the lower he goes with his tongue and her breath comes quicker more and more in pants.

He easily slides between her thighs, his fingers hiking her underwear down. As his tongue continues to explore her body.

"I'm starting to miss him" she whispers.

The Beast lifts his head to meet her gaze, it sees the desperation in her eyes. And feels Dennis tug at him to share the light. The Beast growls.

"Please" she begs softly.

Dennis shoves himself into the light, instantly finding himself on top of Evey as he stares at her uncomfortably. Trying not to look down at her naked body.

She wraps her arms around him "I missed you"

He freezes, as he feels their body connect.

"Do you want the Beast to have me instead?" she asks, cupping both of his cheeks, staring into his eyes.

He frowned, "Would you rather it's me?"

"I can't decide that, please don't make me" she closes her eyes and turns her head, exposing her neck more.

He reaches up touching the necklace, "I never should have given this to you." He murmured.

"It doesn't matter, I was always yours even before the necklace" she says softly.

He wet his lip, "I don't trust the Beast to be gentle." He admitted.

"What do you think he'll do to me?"

He looked away, "He's going to... Claim you. Mate with you."

"I know that but tell me how will he do it to me, how would he Not be gentle?" she asks, rubbing her hand on his cheek.

He sighed, looking back at her. "He'll get a taste of you, then he won't be able to stop."

"Would you be able to stop?"

"I don't know." He admitted, "But I'd be able to stop, if you told me too. But the Beast doesn't always do what it's told."

"I don't want you to have the hurt on your heart if this hurts you" she takes a deep breath "Bring him back so you won't need to"

"I wouldn't hurt you." He gently places a hand to her hip, "But would you be able to forgive me?"

She nods "Yes I would"

He runs his hand down her leg, sitting himself higher up between her thighs. "May I?" He asked.

"Mhm" she bites her lower lip.

He breathes in, taking in the sight of her naked body. He guides a hand in-between her legs, sliding a finger along her pussy.

She visibly shivers and her legs bend at the knees and go back and apart more, giving him easier access.

He flicks his eyes back to hers, as he slips a finger inside her, his thumb rubbing over her clit.

"Uuh!" she lets out a breathy moan.

He continues stroking her, holding her hip as he focuses on making this enjoyable for her.

She suddenly wraps her arms around him to bring him closer against her, and she kisses him deeply.

He moans, kissing her deeply as his fingers speed up.

"Ooh I'm gonna..ooh!" she moans deeply as she comes around his fingers, soaking them up.

He groans at the sight, feeling her pulse around him. He presses kisses over her throat, before carefully pulling his wet fingers out. "I'm sorry baby, but the Beast won't be satisfied until I come inside you." He mumbled, soothing a hand over her shoulder.

"If it will help us be together then okay" she breathes.

He frowns, "I'm sorry Evey."

"You don't have to stay in the light if it bothers you to see it"

He wet his lip, "I just want it to be good for you. Would you rather it wasn't me?"

"I'm only suggesting it that your not here for this because I know it hurts you to do it to me, doesn't it?" she asks kissing his cheek.

He nodded, "But I wouldn't be able to trust anyone else."

"Then do it" she kisses him deeply again.

He leans forward and gives her a kiss, he gives her a faint smile, unzipping his pants and kicking his jeans off his legs.

She giggles nervously and stares at his strong legs and thighs.

He runs his hands up her thighs, nudging himself between her legs as his hard cock brushes against her pussy.

She kisses him again much more passionately, keeping her mind focused.

Dennis takes in a deep breath, lining himself up at her entrance. He gently guides himself in, trying to contain the moans sneaking out of his mouth.

She doesn't make any noise of discomfort or movement, she just stares in his eyes and moans softly.

He shuts his eyes, as he fully pushes inside her. He takes a deep breath, trying to control the Beast inside him that wanted to drill into her unrelentingly.

"Your not hurting me, you can move more if you want"

He sighed, drawing his hips back before pushing inside again. He groaned deeply, his fingers tighenting on her hips.

Her moans are soft and sweet, "Ooh..ooh"

Dennis groans, thrusting his hips in faster. "Fuck, you're so tight." He moans.

"Dennis.." she breathes, her heart beating faster.

He feels himself stutter for a moment, as white hot pleasure skates down his stomach, at the mention of his name.

She gasps at the intense feeling she's getting in her core and the heat raising up from their bodies moving together, she's starting to sweat, little beads forming on her skin making her shiver when it hits the slight cool in the room. "Dennis..uuh"

He leans forward and draws her lips into a kiss, as he feels his muscles tighen.

She moans into his mouth as her climax hits her quickly, making her tighten around him.

He follows right after, moaning softly as he tangled a hand in her hair. His hips stilling as he came inside her.

"Dadda is it over, did I do well?" she asks looking worried.

He pulls out of her, "Yes baby. You were wonderfulness." He admits, trying to ignore how incredible it had felt.

"Is the Beast satisfied?"

He nodded, looking away. "I can't thank you enough for that."

"Why did he want to mate with me so much, why me even?" she asks taking his hand in hers.

He picks up his pants from the floor, dragging them up his legs. "There was always something about you, from the very beginning." He buttons his pants up. "Subconsciously it was always intended to end this way."

"Does this mean you don't want me here anymore?" she puts her head down.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "That's not it at all baby." He whispers, placing a hand to her knee. "When the Beast mates...it mates for life."

"I have to do this again?" she asks, looking nervous.

He shrugs, "I don't know. I could probably find someone else to deal with the urges, but now that I've mated, I don't need the reassurance. I'll get a girlfriend."

She tears up suddenly and turns over on her side.

He frowns, moving his hand up to her shoulder. "Hey what's wrong? Did I scare you?"

"I feel like a used icky door mat" she mumbles.

He feels his heart tug at the term, "I'm sorry. I never meant to use you. I didn't think we would have gotten so close when I first kidnapped you."

"So what's supposed to happen now?"

He continues to rub her shoulder, "Back to normal?" He mumbled.

"How can it be normal after all that?" she closes her eyes.

He hangs his head, hating himself more than anything. "We don't have to. If you prefer, I can move away or I can give you some weekly money for you to get your own place."

"I want to leave awhile so I can think about things and what I want to do, and when I'm ready I'll come home" she looks up at him with sadden eyes.

He bites the inside of his mouth, knowing that it's going to break him to be away from her. But he nodded anyway. "Okay." He agrees, standing from the bed. She packs her stuff she'll need and hugs him before leaving, heading off to stay elsewhere.

**To Be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3 Final: More To Share and Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Evey comes back with more then a bag in her hand and well good things happen! ))

Days pass and days turn into weeks and then 2 months pass by.

Dennis had cleaned up, fixed all the furniture the beast had broke and even started dating. 

Evey finally comes home after so long and knocks on the door.

Dennis jolts, sitting up wrist as he places the beer on the coffee table and makes his way to the door. He swings it open, freezing in his step. 

She hugs him and just holds onto him for the longest time "I want to be here with you"

He smiles widely, holding her closely. "Welcome home."

She walks past him and sets her bags near the couch "I'm starved, can we eat?"

He pauses awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Um ... We've already had dinner. I can uh cook you something? What do you feel like?" 

"Steak sounds good or even roast beef" she says biting her bottom lip, looking over at the kitchen.

He nods, kicking the fridge open and pulling up a pan. "It's really lovely to have you back." He smiled, as he started cooking a few steaks. 

"It's nice being back with you" she smiles, "Are the others happy I'm back too?"

He nods, "Really happy." He scrapes his teeth over his lower lip. "So I've... Got some news." He said with a giddy excitement.

"Really what?" she asks taking a sip from her drink.

He can't help the grin lifting his lips. "I've met someone. She's wonderful, I can't wait till you meet her." 

"Oh that's nice..I want my steak medium rare please" she says eyeing the pan.

"Oh yeah." He quickly flips it over, moving towards the fridge and pulling out some veggies to cut up. 

When he turns back towards the pan, she's up in front of the stove staring at and smelling the steak cooking "That smells so good"

He sends her a smile, pulling a plate out and tossing the makeshift salad to one side as he goes to place the steak on the plate. 

She takes it from him quickly and sits down and digs right into it, "Holy cow this is so tasty" she mumbles over stuffed mouth fulls.

He sits opposite her, "So what did you get up to? While you were gone..." He wondered. 

"I stayed in a motel for cheaper because..I was staying longer and last month I had the flu or something but I'm better now" she says and takes another big bite.

He nods, scooting forward a bit. "Did you...? Meet anyone... Nice?" 

She shakes her head "No, I just was by myself and I was sick and lonely, so now I came home, I missed you"

He sighs, seeming to relax. "I missed you too, love you baby." 

"Love you too" she says, finishing her steak, "Wow it's hot in here, can you turn the air on?" she says fanning herself.

"Yeah sure." He agrees, moving towards the air-conditioning panel and switching it on. 

She moves to the fridge and opens it up, getting out more food on the counter.

"Haven't you been eating these past few weeks? He asked. 

"Yes I have but not last month much because I could hardly keep anything down" she says eating some grapes.

He frowns, taking a hesitant steps towards her. "You've been a bit off?" He wet his lip nervously. "Are you... Regular?" 

"Hmm?" she says yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

His eyes dart down to her stomach, swallowing thickly. 

Her belly is sticking out a little bit more then normal "I'm sleepy"

He feels frozen to the spot. He numbly throws an arm towards the hallway. "Uh your rooms just as you left it."

"Thank you.." she goes up to him and gives him a kiss.

He closes his eyes, placing a hand to her hip. 

"Love you, goodnight" she says softly and goes to her room to lay down.

He watches her leave, before he crotches to the floor and brackets his hands over his head. This couldn't be happening.

\---

2 months later when she's 4 months along, she was starting to show more and it was getting harder to cover it, she only went out with Dennis at times but other times she mostly stayed home.

Dennis was stressed beyond belief, he had managed to keep her pregnancy a secret from everyone for the past months. But every time he stared at her he could feel himself relax, smiling at her face. 

She comes in the room, fresh out of the shower in her pjs and a bowl of ice cream in her hands "Hey"

He gives her a smile, "How are you today?" 

"I'm doing okay" she sits on the couch with her bowl and eats, which she did quite often, her belly showed more in her now snugger pj shirt.

He took a seat beside her, "I was thinking..." He started, then looked away. "Uh... Only if you want, but I should probably take you to see a doctor." He shifted uncomfortably, "You'll have to say you didn't know the father though." 

"Okay but..I don't like doctors" she pouts, changing the channel on the tv.

He sighs, "Yeah me either. But I want to make sure you're healthy. I'd hate it if this was too much for you, and seriously injured you."

"I'm not sure how to feel about it, I don't know much about what's going on" she lays her head on his shoulder, scooting closer.

He frowns, soothing a hand down her shoulders. 

She glances up at him, moving her head up more "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He murmured, trying to watch the tv. 

"Do you want to feel it?" she asks softly.

He turns to her, "Yeah okay." He gently places a hand to her stomach. 

She stretches her arms above her head, making her shirt roll up more.

He caresses her belly, running his fingers up underneath her shirt. She sighs softly and closes her eyes "That feels nice"

He leans forward, pressing a kiss to her stomach. 

Her legs instantly fall open and she lets out a soft moan of satisfaction "You make me so happy"

He looks back up to her, keeping his lips close to her skin as he moves a hand to her knee. "You make me happy too."

She cups his cheek with her hand getting him to look at her "Want to lay down with me?"

He nods, shifting to allow more room for her.

"Can you give me a kiss?" she asks sweetly.

He leans forward, pressing their lips together. There's a nagging at the back of his head, that it's wrong. 

"I just want to be closer, I want to feel something" she murmurs between kisses.

He pulls away from her, "with me?" 

"You're all I have in the world" she leans her forehead against his.

He bits his lip, "There are so many other wonderful people you should meet. It's not right you only know me. That I'm the only one that's..."

"That's what?" she asks nuzzling his face.

He pauses for a second, "That's slept with you." 

Her hands come up to his face, rubbing her finger tips along his cheeks and jawline "You have such a nice face" she says sweetly.

He can't hide the faint blush that scatters over his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry I ever called you slime, I never really meant it" she tears up "I'm sorry for getting so emotional lately" 

He chuckled, "It's okay baby." He holds her hand soothingly. 

She kisses his cheeks and jawline over and over again, liking the feeling of his faint stubble on her lips.

He sighs, pulling her closer as he presses a kiss to her cheek. 

"I love it when you kiss me and hug me, you make me feel safe" she whispers in his ear.

He smiles, "I love you, Evey. Impossibly. It's impossible how much I love you." 

She smiles and snuggles as close as she can to him "I love you too"

He presses a kiss to her lips. looking into her eyes as he feels his heart race. He couldn't believe how amazing she was. 

"I wish I wasn't so hormonal" she pouts her lips out.

He chuckled, "It's normal. I think."

"When can we tell the others about what's going on?" she glances down at her belly and back up to his eyes.

He frowned, "I don't think... We'll they... Patricia..." He looks away. 

"What?" she asks biting her lower lip.

"They don't know that I... had sex with you in the first place." He admitted quietly. 

"O..Oh but what about when it actually comes?"

He looked nervous, "I don't know."

"But I'll need your help and the others help to get through this" she says with sadden eyes.

He sighs, "Who do you want to tell first?" He asked. 

"How about Patricia?"

He nodded, leaning forward and kissing her. "Just remember I love you." He told her, before giving the light over. 

She stares at his face seeing him relax and open his eyes. "Hey my sweet Patricia"

His eyes scan over her face, "My gorgeous." He smiles, reaching a hand up to touch her shoulder. 

Evey smiles and takes his hand in hers "I have something to tell you"

Patricia blinks, "What my dear?"

She lifts her shirt over her belly and takes Patricia's hand, laying it on it "We're having a baby"

Patricia stares at where his hand is pressed, before looking back into her eyes. A sad smile slips over his lips, as he huffs out a teary laugh. 

"You okay?" she asks concerned.

"This is so wonderful." He says joyously. 

"Please don't be upset with Dennis, he wasn't the only one in the light at the time and I wanted him there to make me feel safer"

He sighed softly, "It's okay. I'm not angry. A little annoyed, but not angry. And I'll never be angry with you."

She hugs and kisses him softly "I'm 4 months along now"

Patricia smiles, "Wow, it's happening so quick."

"Yes I feel a little bad that I didn't tell you sooner" she looks down, looking sadden.

"Well... I believe that's more Dennis's doing." 

"The Beast wanted me..and I was scared, so I asked Dennis to be there too" she sighs.

He frowned, "I'm sorry it had to be that way."

"It's okay..it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, it felt kind of good.." she says shyly.

Patricia gave her a strange look, "Would you... like Dennis to touch you in that way again?" 

"Any of you would be nice" she whispers.

Patricia is surprised, he leans back a bit. "Well... Okay then." 

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks getting worried.

"No dear, of course not." He murmured. "It's just... I've been telling Dennis to stay away from you. Now I'm starting to believe that maybe it was wrong of me to interfere, with your... Relationship." 

"But I have a relationship with all of you" she takes his hand in hers and kisses it.

He chuckled slightly, "I mean an intimate relationship." 

"Him and the Beast is the only ones so far" she bites her lip.

He looks away, "I see." 

"Isn't that one of the things I was taken for, is to please you all in that way?"

Patricia sighed, "That was Dennis's selfish intention. You were quite young when we found you, and our intentions were different then."

"I don't know if it's the hormones talking but I want to be kissed" she breathes, rubbing his shoulder.

Patricia stiffened, "Did you uh need Dennis back?"

She sighs "Oh alright if that's what you want"

Patricia reached up and touched her cheek, "Thank you for sharing the news with me." He smiled. 

"Your welcome sweet Patricia" she smiles.

Patricia steps back from the light as Dennis pushes his way into it. He blinks up at her, worry drenching his features. 

"It went very well"

His shoulders fell in relief, "Thank god." He grinned, leaning forward and quickly pressing a kiss to her lips. 

She kisses back, moaning softly "Mmm"

He pulls back, moving a hand to her stomach. "I want to take care of you." He murmured. 

"Please do.." she breathes, closing her eyes.

He continued to move his hand down towards her hips, as he leaned forward to press his lips along her neck. 

Her eyes flutter "I love your sweet touches"

He smiles at her, "I love you."

Her curiosity gets to her and her hand wonders down to his hip and rubs down over his thigh.

He releases a quiet gasp, jolting upwards. 

She moves her hand again to his inner thigh, squeezing it gently.

He moans softly, licking at her throat. 

"I'm so wet right now.." she moans his ear.

He leans back, his blue eyes focused on her, as he moves a hand in-between her thighs, feeling the wetness. 

She visibly shivers and moans loudly while she pushes down against his fingers.

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as his fingers slip inside her. 

"Turn me over..please" she sweetly begs him.

He leans back from her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she nods.

He gently guides her to turn over, smoothing his hands over her. 

She takes a deep breath and suddenly gets on her hands and knees "I can't lay completely on my belly.."

He frowns, "That's fine baby. You don't have to."

"Do you want me this way?" she says looking over her shoulder at him.

"Why don't you just lay down, and I can eat you out instead?" He offered. 

"But I want to do what we did before..please?"

He smiled at her, "Okay baby." He agreed. 

She slips her panties off and leans her upper body forwards making her ass stick up more.

He leans forward, trailing his hand along her spine as he tugs his pants down, baring his hard cock. 

"If you get to feeling shameful about doing this you can stop at anytime.." she says softly, still pushing herself against his hard on.

He moaned softly, "Baby I've been dying to feel you again." He admitted, lining himself up at her entrance. "You let me know if it hurts."

"It won't" 

He gently presses inside her, carefully pulling her hips back as she leans into his cock. 

"Ooh.." she moans softly.

He moves in her with sharp swallow thrusts, gently smoothing his hands over her skin. 

"Why does it feel so good, ooh" she moans, into the pillow.

He chuckled, slowing down as he leaned over her, "Because I love you." He whispered into her ear. 

"I love you too, soo much" 

He smiles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

"Uuh I'm already so close" she bites her lip.

He continued to thrust inside her, holding her hips firmly. 

"Dennis..ooh.." she moans "Faster please"

He does as she asks, pressing faster and firmer inside her. She lets out a blissful cry as she climaxes around him, making her tighter and push back against his groin. 

He quickly follows her, spilling inside her with a groan. 

She slides herself off him and turns to look up at him "I love you"

He lays down beside her, holding her hand in his. "Love you too beautiful."

"I think we're going to be very happy together" she takes his hand and places it on her belly.

He smiles at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I think so to.

\-----

**Months pass** by and the babies due at anytime, Evey's stomach had gotten much bigger and she was tired and very nervous about having it. She was folding towels, watching tv.

Dennis sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

"Oh hey Sweetie" she says with a giggle.

"Hi." He greets. 

"My back and feet hurts" she says softly, turning off the tv.

He frowns, smoothing a hand to her stomach. "Why don't you have a lie down and I'll finish this up."

"Are you sure, I don't want you to have to do all the chores"

He chuckled, "It's fine, baby."

She gives him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck "Mmm I love you"

He smiles, "Love you too, baby." He Hugh's her tightly. "Sleep well."

She sleeps for a good hour before waking up, groaning.

Dennis has finished with the laundry, and tidied the rest of the house. He was sitting in front of the TV, watching the news quietly with a beer in hand. 

Evey gets up and feels her underwear is wet, "Dennis?" she calls out to him in a worried tone.

Dennis switches the tv off and makes his way to their bedroom. "Hey Evey."

"I think my water broke and I got it on the bed..I'm sorry" she starts to cry.

He breaks out into a smile, "This is wonderful!" He exclaims, reaching out to place a comforting hand to her shoulder. 

"Wha, what do I do now?" she asks starting to cry.

He then becomes panicked. "Uh I dunno. Could you have it here? Or I can take you to hospital?"

"Hospital.. please Dennis" she almost begs him, holding her belly.

He lifts her up from the bed, guiding her through the house and towards the car. 

By the time they get to the hospital she's having pain, and they give her an epidural. 

Dennis is by her side, holding her hand as he listens to the doctors instructions while she's in labor for hours. 

The birth takes 10 minutes when it does happen and the doctor holds up the baby as soon as it's out "It's a Boy!" The baby cries softly as Evey looks at it "Oh Dennis..Look how pretty he is"

Dennis smiles wide, reaching out to run his fingers over the babies head. "He's gorgeous. Like you."

"He looks like you" she smiles proudly. The doctor cleans the baby up and hands him over to Dennis to hold.

He holds the baby carefully to his chest, cooing softly as he holds him preciously. 

"What do you want to name him?" Evey asks.

He stutters, "I have no ideas though."

She laughs "How bout, Dennis Kevin Crumb"

He stared at her blankly, "You really want that name... For our kid?" 

"Mhm yes I do" she nods, smiling.

He chuckled, "What ever you like, baby." 

"It's a great name" 

He kisses her cheek, "I'm sure Dennis will love it." 

"Kevin is that you?" she asks softly.

He smiles, "I'm so proud."

"You should be you helped make this beautiful baby with me and I know you'll be a great father" she smiles.

He kisses her forehead, holding the baby closer to his chest. "Thank you."

"I love you"

He smiled at her, "I love you to." 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hope you enjoyed this 3 part story Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. ))  
> (Please Comment, bookmark, and fave! )


End file.
